Cleaning devices, such as brooms, mops, household cleaning brushes, dusters, cloths, fabric mitts, pads, sponges, squeegees, etc., include elongate handles affixed to cleaning heads of the devices, such as broom heads, mop heads, brush heads, duster heads, fabric mitt heads, pad heads, sponge heads, squeegee heads, etc. The handles typically have a fixed length and diameter, although the handles may also have an adjustable length. In some instances, such as with push brooms, the handle may be secured to the broom head by a threaded connection.